Zura's Fairy Tales
by take-no-ko10
Summary: Giliran Zura menceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur. Era Joui muda. Terjemahan dari fic berjudul sama karya Ritzen.


**Judul:** Zura's Fairy Tales  
><strong>Author:<strong> Ritzen  
><strong>Translator:<strong> take-no-ko10  
><strong>Story id:<strong> 7119412  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Story (c) Ritzen, 2011. All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Zura's Fairy Tales – Cinderella<strong>

Pada suatu ketika, di malam yang gelap dan berbadai, seorang anak laki-laki sedang mengalami insomnia.

"Dasar Bakasugi," gerutunya, duduk bersila di futonnya dan sibuk menghabiskan wadah berisi sebelas liter es krim stroberi. "Dia sengaja, menceritakan cerita bodoh tentang dunia bodoh _tanpa gula_ dan sekarang aku nggak bisa – ngh?"

Pintu ke kamarnya perlahan menggeser terbuka, dan seseorang berjingkat masuk, membungkuk seperti seorang remaja menyelinap masuk ke rumahnya setelah melewati jam malam. Gintoki mengerjap ketika sebuah kilat dramatis menyinari siluet itu. "Zura!" semburnya. "Ngapain kamu di sini? Nggak lihat aku lagi mau tidur?"

"Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura. Dan hush, Shoyou-sensei sedang istirahat." Katsura berlutut di samping futon, melipat kakinya dengan rapi di bawah tubuhnya, dan memandang es krim yang sudah setengah habis. "Kau akan sakit kalau kau makan itu semua, Gintoki."

"Diam kau, nggak akan kukasih. Lagipula, ini salah Bakasugi. Aku merasa wajib menyenangkan jiwa-jiwa miskin dan kekurangan yang berkeliaran di dunianya." Gintoki berhenti dan ternganga ketika ia melihat perangkat hitam berkilau lengkap dengan kerlip-kerlip™ di tangan Zura. "Oi, Zura, itu kelihatan kayak – "

"Gintoki," potong Katsura. "Apa kau tahu mengapa Cinderella dipanggil Cinderella?"

"Huh?"

"Cinderella adalah sebuah cerita tragis tentang seorang gadis cantik dari Kansas yang meminta bantuan tujuh teman Tupperware-nya untuk membebaskan pangeran katak yang terperangkap di sebuah menara selama masa rezim kejam, dan kemudian mereka hidup bahagia selamanya."

"Nggak masuk akal! Gimana bisa 'tragis' kalau mereka hidup bahagia selamanya? Dan nggak ada dari ceritamu yang asli dari Cinderella, mereka dari film-film D***** lain! Yah, kecuali bagian 'gadis cantik', tapi itu sudah umum jadi nggak masuk hitungan. Dan kenapa kamu bersikap seperti ibu-ibu yang akan menceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur ke anaknya?"

"Shh, Gintoki," bisik Katsura sambil menekankan jari di bibirnya. "Paragraf pertama bilang kamu sedang amnesia, jadi kukira – "

"Maksudmu insomnia!"

Katsura mengerutkan alisnya. "Bagaimanapun," ia melanjutkan, "kalau saja kamu mau mendengarkan apa yang akan kukatakan, kau akan mengerti mengapa Cinderella adalah sebuah cerita tragis."

Menahan keinginan untuk menjambak ikat rambut Katsura, Gintoki berkedut dan menjejalkan sesendok lain es krim yang meleleh ke mulutnya, rasa manis yang dingin mengurangi sedikit rasa jengkelnya. Di kemudian hari, ia bertanya-tanya mengapa ia bahkan repot-repot mengurusi.

"Pada suatu masa," mulai Katsura. "Ada seorang gadis bernama Cinderella yang kehilangan ibunya. Ayahnya, merasa khawatir pada anaknya, memutuskan untuk menikah lagi. Akan tetapi, _Ailuropoda melanoleuca_ adalah spesies yang terancam punah, jadi ayahnya hanya bisa menemukan pasangan dari famili _Talpidae_."

Gintoki tersedak ketika ia menghirup sedikit es krim ke trakeanya. Setelah terbatuk-batuk, akhirnya ia berhasil berkata, "Maksudmu _panda_ adalah spesies terancam jadi ayahnya memutuskan menikahi _tikus tanah_? Kalau dia nggak bisa menemukan panda lain, kenapa nggak nikah sama beruang lain? Sebenarnya, gimana awalnya Cinderella bisa jadi panda? Dan kenapa kamu pakai nama-nama ilmiah? Nggak semua pembaca ahli biologi. Kenyataannya, si penulis sendiri juga bukan jadi ia harus mencari istilah-istilah itu di Wiki*****!"

"Tenanglah, Gintoki," kata Katsura. "Seekor panda menikahi tikus tanah akan lebih efektif menjelaskan ketidakadilan sosial dan penindasan antara kedua spesies." Ia berdehem. "Seperti tadi kukatakan, ayah Cinderella menikahi seekor tikus tanah, yang juga punya dua anak perempuan bernama Hansel dan Gretel."

"Oi, Zura-kun, kau mencampuradukkan dongeng lagi."

"Gintoki," tegur Katsura. "Hanya karena dua karakter bernama sama tidak berarti mereka tokoh yang sama. Kedua saudara tiri ini kebetulan dipanggil 'Hansel' dan 'Gretel'. Mereka tidak berhubungan dengan Hansel dan Gretel yang _itu_."

Gintoki bisa merasakan matanya berputar.

"Secara kebetulan, Hansel dan Gretel adalah penggemar berat tenis, tapi mereka kekurangan bakat untuk bermain dengan baik. Sebaliknya, Cinderella punya bakat bermain tenis tapi tidak punya rasa percaya diri. Untuk meningkatkan potensi tersembunyi Cinderella, Hansel dan Gretel berkonspirasi dengan Pangeran Tenis untuk mengadakan pertandingan tenis nasional."

"Ini mulai kedengaran seperti manga olahraga…"

Katsura mengabaikan kata-kata Gintoki. "Pangeran Jimmy Yamazaki setuju, percaya bahwa turnamen itu akan jadi kesempatan bagus untuk memamerkan kemampuannya yang tak tertandingi."

"Siapa itu Jimmy Yamazaki? Ini sebelum Perang Joui!"

"Meskipun begitu, Hansel dan Gretel tahu bahwa Cinderella tidak akan muncul kalau hanya sekadar pertandingan tenis, jadi mereka menyebarkan kabar bahwa sang Pangeran juga sedang mencari istri. Bagaimanapun, gadis mana yang tidak mau menikahi seorang pangeran? Untuk menambah hinaan, keduanya memerintahkan Cinderella tinggal di rumah selama mereka menghadiri turnamen itu. Cinderella, sebagai tokoh utama yang tragis, hanya bisa menangis dan menangis sementara ia secara tragis dikunci di loteng yang dingin dan sepi. 'Aku akan bermain tenis,' tangisnya. 'Aku akan bermain tenis!'

"Dan kemudian!" Katsura menyambar wadah es krim yang kosong lepas dari tangan Gintoki meskipun diprotes dan menaikkannya di atas kepala seakan sedang melakukan upacara pengorbanan. "Bebek-penguin bernama Elizabeth muncul!"

"Oi, kenapa ibu peri berubah jadi bebek-penguin? Kenapa namanya Elizabeth? Ngapain kamu dengan wadah es krimku? Oi!"

"Elizabeth mengangkat papan tanda, 'Mengapakah kau menangis, nak?' Cinderella menjawab, 'Aku telah ditinggal karena aku tak percaya pada kemampuan tenisku, tapi sekarang aku percaya. Oh Elizabeth, biarkan aku pergi ke turnamen itu. Aku ingin melawan Pangeran Tennis! Aku ingin menikahinya!' Elizabeth menaikkan papan lain, 'Kau boleh pergi, tapi kembalilah sebelum tengah malam.' 'Aku janji,' tangis Cinderella."

Katsura merebut sendok es krim dan mengarahkannya ke kepala Gintoki. "Satu, dua, tiga, KIRABOSHI!"

"Hei tunggu! Bukannya si author akan pakai transformasi cewek sihir? Kenapa dia malah nge-troll Star Driver?"

"Alasan klasik, Gintoki sayang. Dia berubah pikiran."

"Dia bahkan belum nonton acaranya!"

"Dan jadi," Katsura melanjutkan dengan semangat. "Elizabeth melengkapi Cinderella dengan peralatan perang yang pas sebelum keberangkatannya, tapi, dalam perjalanan ke istana, Gundam milik Cinderella diserang oleh lima Shinsengumi. Empat patriot Joui campur tangan. Sebagai hasilnya, Gundam itu meledak, membunuh tiga Shinsengumi. Gintoki, dalam hidup kita harus membuat keputusan-keputusan mendadak, sulit, dan menyakitkan. Seberapa besar hidung Jackie?"

"Aku nggak tahu lagi kamu ngomong apa!" teriak Gintoki.

"Hidung Jackie itu penting," Katsura menjelaskan. "Cinderella memukul hidung perak Pangeran Jimmy dalam pertandingan itu, tapi ia harus lari ketika jarum jam berdentang dua belas kali, memaksa Pangeran menjelajahi seluruh kerajaan untuk mencari tahu siapa yang membawa hidungnya."

"Maksudku Shinsengumi! Sudah kubilang 'kan cerita ini sebelum Perang Joui, jadi Shinsengumi belum ada. Kenapa mereka ada di cerita Cinderella-mu?"

"Ini visi mistik, Gintoki. Di masa depan, kita semua akan berpisah jalan, tapi jangan khawatir, kita berdua akan tetap berteman baik dalam suka dan duka, bahkan meskipun tujuan kita berbeda jauh. Namun, Takasugi – "

Pintu membanting terbuka, dan keduanya tersentak.

Takasugi menghentak masuk. "Zura, kembalikan konsolku!"

"Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura."

Gintoki menunduk memandang benda hitam berkilau di pangkuan Katsura. "Oh, jadi _itu_ Mega Drive baru Takasugi…" Kemudian pemahaman muncul di pikirannya, dan ia menyambar kerah baju Katsura. "Oi, Zura! Kamu nggak datang ke sini untuk menceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur, 'kan? Kamu mau bersembunyi di kamarku!"

"Tunggu, Gintoki, biar kujelaskan – "

"Jelaskan waktu kau di neraka!"

"Ow, ow, ow, jangan rambutku!"

… Dan begitulah, cerita tiga teman di suatu malam gelap dan berbadai pada suatu ketika.

(TAMAT)

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

"Kau akan sakit kalau kau makan itu semua, Gintoki."

"Diam kau, nggak akan kukasih."

"Bukan Diam kau, tapi Katsura."

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

Gaya bicara Katsura lebih sopan dari Gintoki karena… Ya gitu lah. Anda lihat di anime/ manga-nya Katsura selalu kelihatan rapi dan sopan. Kimono-nya lengkap dengan haori, tangannya selalu dimasukkan ke lengan baju. Julukannya saja 'The _Nobleman_ of Fury'. Kontras dengan Gintoki yang cenderung sembarangan dan nggak sopan.

Pangeran Tenis: Prince of Tennis. Kenapa pake Bahasa Indonesia? Karena kalau tetap pakai Bahasa Inggris aneh.

Star Driver: anime mecha tahun 2010 produksi studio Bones.

Jackie: Jackie Chan. Sudah bukan rahasia kalau Zura adalah fans (hidung) Jackie. ... Dan seandainya anda nggak tahu siapa itu Jackie Chan, buka Google.

Mega Drive: nama lainnya Genesis, konsol game populer keluaran Sega yang dijual sekitar akhir 1980 sampai pertengahan 1990-an.

* * *

><p><strong>TN:** Fic yang asli 100x lebih baik daripada terjemahan ini, jadi bacalah cerita yang asli. Kalau ada yang sudah pernah baca fic aslinya dan merasa yang ini total jayus, saya minta maaf m(_ _)m. Saya masih seorang amatir. Saya butuh kritik dan sarannya. Seperti, apa sih bahasa Indonesianya 'magical girl transformation'? Dan lain-lain seterusnya.


End file.
